Point of Regret
by dahan
Summary: Clow+Madoushi (The Water Sorceress from the First Movie), Think of this as sort of a little prequel before the first movie. Sort of short..Enjoy!


Hello to all you CCS fans, I'm pretty sure this has been done before but I don't see it around much. A Clow + Madoushi Fic! Honestly I don't know whether that's the real name of the water fortune telling lady or what, but that's as close to a name that I found for her on the web. Recommend you see the first CCS movie but I'm pretty sure its ok that you don't to read this. I actually saw the original fansubbed so I'm not sure how well this goes with the U.S. version. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by CLAMP, PERIOD! 

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

  


**Point of Regret**

  


"You are so infuriating!" shouted Madoushi from her binds that were derived from WOOD. 

"So it has been said…" Clow replied was his usual smirk 

In what had become a common spectacle in the streets of Hong Kong in recent weeks, Clow Reed the infamous sorcerer and Madame Madoushi, the mistress of water, had just ended yet another heated entanglement. Every so often whenever streams of water would pour out of the clear sky, or gleams of light would appear at random, the residents of Hong Kong knew that once again the two most popular fortunetellers were at it again. And time after time they knew how it would end, typically speaking with Clow on top and Madame Madoushi screaming obscenities. 

With a plastered smile and a flick of his wrist, Clow seemingly signaled WOOD to release the water mistress and return to his hand. He then took a few steps toward the fallen sorceress and offered his hand in assistance in helping her up. This was returned with a nasty glare from Madoushi, as her pride would clearly not allow herself to be helped by this man. 

"I will defeat you and I WILL force you to leave!" She spoke while helping herself to her feet. 

"So you keep saying Madoushi-san…" Clow replied as he turned his back to walk away, all the while smiling to himself knowing all too well that the water mistress was still glaring a hole into his back. 

******** 

Clow strolled around for a little longer on the streets of Hong Kong after the fight, visiting various shops occasionally allowing himself to ponder about Madame Madoushi. It was nearly dusk when he returned to a small cottage he temporarily called home. He had felt is prudent to isolate himself from the busy part of the city as he did have two supernatural beasts with him. So he rented the cottage from an innkeeper on the first day of his arrival in Hong Kong away from the busy residents. As soon as he walked through the door his two guardians, Yue and Keroberos, quickly greeted him. 

"Clow! Are all right?" asked the concerned Yue 

"Daijobu Daijobu" was Clow's answer all the while smiling. 

Both Keroberos and Yue let out a heavy sigh as Clow walked past them carrying the various groceries and other items that he had bought. This was getting more nerve wrecking each time for the two guardians. Since the first days of their stay in Hong Kong their master and Madame Madoushi would seem to go at it blow for blow. Never once would Clow allow the guardians to do their duty and defend him against the powerful water mistress. Every time they asked him why, they received the same nonchalant and very ominous response from Clow: "It is something I wish to do myself…" Though they certainly were willing to respect their master's wishes, accepting them was a whole different matter. 

"Why do you compete with her Clow-san? It's not like you need to tell fortunes for a reason…" Questioned Keroberos in that whinny manner. 

"If I do not compete with her, then how shall I ever get her attention…" answered Clow turning to his winged guardians. 

Both Yue and Keroberos looked at each other questionably with confused looks. They both knew that their master had a twisted sense of humor on occasion, very often it he would just use it to torment them, but this seemed different, almost as if Clow was enjoying himself… a little too much. 

Retrieving a book from the items he had bought, Clow made his way to the den. Still seeing the confused faces on his guardians amused him greatly and caused him to slightly burst with laughter. This snapped both Yue and Keroberos back to attention as their master had taken his seat in a somewhat large chair that resembled the one he had at home. There he opened his book and seemingly began to softly read to himself. 

"It matters not, by this time next week our stay in Hong Kong will have ended." Spoke Yue shaking his head with a sigh. Keroberos just nodded in acknowledgement and Clow took the time to look up from his book to smile at the two of them. Seeing how it was quickly getting the dark, Keroberos started a fire as the three prepared themselves for a quiet evening. 

_So it would seem there is only a week left…_ sighed Clow to himself. 

******** 

The next day Clow made his way to the various shops once again, this time as if he was searching for something. He had made it clear to both Yue and Keroberos that he wished to enjoy the day alone, so they were free to do as they wished. All the two guardians could do was hope that their master would practice some common sense, and stay away from the sorceress that wished him gone. Which Clow happen to do that particular day, though the sorceress herself could not say the same. 

The day was relatively clear, few sparse clouds, no breeze though the air felt crisp. The typical sounds of shopkeepers and patrons could be heard as Clow made a turn down Bird Street, still appearing as if he was looking for something. Occasionally he felt the sensation as if he was being watched, he thought it was perhaps his guardians being slightly over protective at first, but every time he looked around for the source it vanished. A few more similar sensations and Clow realized just what it was which brought a particularly broad smile to his face. Still, pretending he was oblivious, he made his way up and down the streets of Hong Kong exploring the various shops. 

Unbeknownst to the sorcerer, or at least pretending it was unbeknownst to him, was that among the many birds on Bird Street were two while birds of exotic appearance, Madame Madoushi's pets. She herself was actually at her place of business, and had sent her pets to investigate Clow. Occasionally she took the time to sense what her pets had found out, which was little more than nothing. _What is he doing?_ She thought to herself. From her perspective, it seemed that the idea of the most powerful sorcerer she had ever known simply going shopping all day seemed rather puzzling. 

Days went by and the paths of Madame Madoushi and Clow did not even come close to crossing, not counting her pet's investigations. Some of the residents of Hong Kong had actually gotten worried not having seen a fight between the two sorcerers in so long. Others were grateful since it finally gave them a chance to dry out. Madame Madoushi herself had to also wished that her encounters with Clow would have ended but there was still something nagging her, bothering her, festering inside of her, something that she couldn't deny…. Just then, as if on cue, a messenger came by and delivered a message from Clow himself. Opening the parchment, it revealed a simple message asking her to meet with him at an old well tomorrow. 

The next day Madame Madoushi came to the meeting place early, expecting a fight she began to survey her surroundings for any possible advantages. However, her survey was quickly interrupted by her chance glance of Clow Reed. Approaching from the east bearing something wrapped in a cloth. 

"You're early" Clow greeted with his usual smile 

"As are you" came Madoushi's reply 

"I thought you should know I shall be departing from Hong Kong today" Clow announced 

"Oh, that is very good news indeed" was Madoushi's cold response 

Sighing to himself slightly Clow asked, "Shall we get started?" 

Taking a fighting stance Madoushi seemingly gave him his answer, but Clow just stood there, calmly, confidently, and to the water mistress, arrogantly. 

Both stood there, one bearing something shrouded in a cloth, the other energetic and poised for battle, neither willing to move first. A few moments and perhaps four passer-bys later Clow slowly began walking toward her. Confused, Madoushi neither strayed from her gaze nor moved from her stance, until they were both in front of the other. He then held up the shrouded item as if presenting it to her. 

_Is this some sort of trick?_ was her first instinctive thought. 

But seeing how Clow was never the type to initiate the battle, she allowed herself to calm down and investigate the item in question. It was a hair accessory, undeniably a lovely one. It took a few moments of staring at in awe before it to hit her that he had been shopping for her, for this…. Unfortunately, her pride being what it was forced her to react on reflex. 

"I have no obligation to accept this!" She responded 

"It is your birthday is it not?" Clow began "I am giving it to you…" 

Still holding it in her hand, Madoushi found it hard to figure out what was happening. In a way she wanted to accept it, but still, this was the man who rivaled her. He was just as, if not more, powerful than her; each time he appeared he made her feel angry, competitive, weaker, even…even…vulnerable… 

_Vulnerable…_ That word echoed through her head. Often it is a condition most people rather not be in, but gladly accept given the right circumstances. It is a simple word with both positive and negative connotations. Yet, for the moment, Madame Madoushi herself, could barely see beyond the later, despite a nagging desire in the back of her mind to want to. 

Seeing that he was not going to get a response from her any time soon, Clow felt he should probably just leave well enough alone. For the first time in a while, he let out a somewhat emotional sigh of failure noticeable only to him. He then composed himself, froze, and gave her his parting words… 

"If you don't need it, throw it away…" as he turned and walked away. 

Madoushi stood there, still grasping the hair ornament, as she watched Clow walk farther and farther into the distance. She was frozen… not by gratitude, or by humility, or even confusion, but with deep regret… 

Clow left Hong Kong that day never knowing what became of Madame Madoushi. Fate never allowing, he never got a chance to return to Hong Kong. He also never allowed himself to use his powers to check on her either. Part because he felt it was not his place to look in on the sorceress, and part because he himself was a little nervous to confront the truth… 

THE END… 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

So ends this tale and so starts the First CCS Movie. Whether you enjoyed it or deemed this horribly done, I'd like to hear about it. I don't take things all too personally and actually appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Until next time! ^_^ 


End file.
